Lightstar
Mike, known publicly as Lightstar, is an ex-superhero. Personality Mike is control-obsessed, in a vein similar to his older sister.And for the record, I’d say my Uncle Mike is a control freak, strict lines and rules, family disappoints, betrays, or seems problematic? He cuts contact.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.3 He softened a bit in the later years. Relationships He was distant with his parents and sisters, since their kidnapping. And was not approving of their excessive focus on their cape-careers....Then… they kind of ceased to be family.” “Because they had me and Crystal as young as they were.” “I never got the impression that was a big thing,” my Uncle said. “They were… perfunctory in their grandparent duties. There were grudges and frustrations that felt like they weighed heavier on the family. Speaking for myself, I did resent being sent away for my teenage years, made to spend time with problem children. My parents never did apologize.” “I can see that. It’s such a shame though. Mom says they’re dead?” “They probably are. My stupid defensive move was to move away. Jess was a part of it. But the team didn’t feel healthy. You all were growing up and then we heard the kids of people with powers could get powers. Your mom seemed to accept it as a given that you’d be brought onboard. Your aunt surprised me by agreeing, and I think that was her move… establishing an unsafe bubble, not pursuing civilian life. Powers as a part of everything. Even the damn home recipes. We argued like hell.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.7 Appearance He is tall, has red-blond hair and wears a beard. His costume had black sleeves and legs, with a star at the front.Another one of the heroes. This guy had been outside. He had red-blond hair and a beard, and his costume had black sleeves and legs, with a star at the front. Two glowing spheres hung over his head, and another hung at elbow height on either side of him.- Excerpt from Eclipse x.5I was partway through the process of getting patched up when a tall, late-thirties guy with a red-blond mustache and swept-back hair approached - Excerpt from Radiation 18.7 Abilities and Powers Lightstar could create slow moving projectiles (around half the speed of a thrown basketball) that he could detonate concussively at will. Mike has a secondary ability that allows him to see in the dark. History Background Lightstar was one of the founding members of the Brockton Bay Brigade. The Brockton Bay Brigade challenged Marquis numerous times though Marquis would always win. Lightstar accompanied the Brigade when they went after Marquis in his home, closed in on him, and was taken down after a pierced his shoulder. Fleur caught him before he could fall on the bone spikes Marquis had created. After the battle, Lightstar was surprised to learn that Marquis had a child before he wondered about her age. Interlude 15.x Lightstar later revealed his civilian identity alongside his teammates as the Brockton Bay Brigade was rechristened 'New Wave'. Boston Games Helped out with everyone. Fought a white haired teenager. Worm After Fleur was murdered he left the Brockton Bay and attempted to retire, albeit unsuccessfully, as his power was too sensitive to inactivity, so he assisted local police from time to time.“Reasonably happy,” he told me. “I tried retiring. Turns out that if you neglect your powers-” “You lose control,” I finished. “Yeah. My power became hair-trigger. Almost like it was ready to go off if I sneezed. I made a deal with the local PRT. Helping the police, someone to watch the back door when the police kick in the front. I see in the dark, so I sometimes catch things. Couple of of times a month.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.7 He also started a new family around 2 years before story start.“I didn’t want this for you kids,” he said, quiet. “I’m terrified of it happening to mine.” I followed his gaze. At the very front of the room, a slender woman with a mane of black hair tied back with a scarf held a child that might have been six or so years old. Another one shifted restlessly at her feet, blocked from my view by the pews. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.7 Gold Morning Participated, though how willingly is another story. Early Ward Came by the family barbecue with his family, left early.Daybreak 1.7 Mike and his family were stuck in refugee camps for the last two-and-half years.“And after Gold Morning?” “Tent cities, protecting the area. We only got a place to stay last month. Now everything’s in five boxes in another tent.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.7 Post-Ice Break Mike appeared in the Wardens headquarters after the ice broke.Radiation 18.1 He met Victoria Dallon at the old Fallen camp after the fight with Oberon and Skadi, and discussed with her their family.Radiation 18.7 Trivia * Author's Note: Lightstar is another example of a character made and ready to use but not thanks to the many drafts written. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Blaster Category:Heroes Category:New Wave Category:Pelham Family Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters